Bad Dancer
by friend9810
Summary: Peter discovers fan fiction and is amused by what he finds.


Peter was bored. He didn't like being bored. He could read a book but he had already read everything in his collection at least twice, he could always go to the library or buy the books but that took too much effort. Nothing even remotely worth his time was on the television so that was out of the question. Sometimes Peter wondered if he should get a job, at least that would give him something to do during the day instead of hanging around his nephew's loft. However Peter never worked a day in his life, he never had to and he wasn't going to break that streak now.

"Maybe I'll just browse the internet there is bound to be something interesting on there." Peter thought to himself as his lifted his laptop from his desk and brought it over the couch where he sat down.

He went through the current news articles and even took some quizzes like the one that told him what Disney character he would be (Hans from Frozen in case anyone was wondering). All of this was well and fine but he was still bored. That's when he had a great idea, well at least he thought it was great idea because let's face it all his ideas are great, or so Peter thought.

He decided to google Stiles Stilinski. Did he mention he was completely and utterly bored?

What he found was something he never expected nor really wanted to ever see in his life. Fan fiction. So. Much. Fan fiction. Peter knew the concept of fan fiction because back in the day he was a huge fan of Star Trek and that fanbase is one of the reasons fan fiction exists. Peter vaguely wondered how people knew of the Stilinski brat or more importantly why they would put time and energy into writing about him.

He didn't know if he should click the link, he would probably regret it but he was curious and so what if curiosity killed the cat? Satisfaction brought it back and Peter had at least eight more lives if he could help it.

He clicked the link and was soon greeted with a list of stories posted that involved the boy. He knew out of all the stories listed he should not click the one called 'Bad Dancer', he didn't even read the description, but he clicked anyways.

Peter was pleasantly surprised to find that the fan fiction was as awful as he thought. The writing was pretty good, the characterization was on point, and the plot was okay. It was apparently something called an 'AU' where Stiles was a dancer at popular bar, Peter still found the whole thing bizarre but to each his own. He scanned the fan fic until—wait is that his name he spotted? What the hell was he doing in here?

He read the line over and over again. "That was when Peter saw Stiles from the crowd and their eyes met. It was love at first sight."

Peter wanted to claw his own eyes out. If it wouldn't have marred his beautiful face.

"What the actual fuck." He whispered to himself as he kept scanning the story. He hated to sound cliché but he couldn't process any other way to describe it then as watching a train wreck. He wanted to look away but at the same time he was so curious and somewhat amused.

That was when he reached the part when Peter and Stiles went back to Peter's apartment and had some sexy fun times. Truthfully, Peter wouldn't have minded it but the way the author described sex was worse than 50 Shades of Gray. He or she kept referring to cock as ''meat dagger'', or "yogurt slinger', or Peter's personal favorite for the description given to Stiles, "Tiny Tim."

It was that unfortunate timing that Stiles chose to walk into the loft. "Hey is Dere—"

But he never got to finish his sentence for Peter started to laugh loudly almost falling off the couch. He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Stiles just watched with mild concern that the former-Alpha had lost his sanity again.

It took a few minutes but Peter finally calmed down which left Stiles to ask, "What was so funny?"

Peter had a goofy grin on that looked incredibly unnatural, "You're a bad dancer."

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I think it was from watching too much Yoko Ono and laughing too hard.


End file.
